


The Ballad of Kaga Bishin

by capncosmo



Series: The Ballad of Kaga Bishin [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The name in that file! Maybe that wasn't Kagami Arata. Maybe it's Kaga Bishin? In other words, someone else." - Kagami Arata, Episode 27</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Kaga Bishin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/gifts).



> I think this is *technically* my own fault, but I'm going to go ahead and blame it on beckerbell @ LJ anyway :Db You can read the original comments [here](http://beckerbell.dreamwidth.org/181917.html?thread=7511709#cmt7511709).

It was still dark as Kaga Bishin tied his bandana around his head and slipped on his leather jacket. He checked his hair one last time in the mirror, but it was perfect. As always.

Training was how Kaga Bishin had spent the long years since the Shibuya Meteorite crash took his father, mother, and respected grandmother. Every day he woke up before the sun and ran through one kata from each of the twenty-five disciplines he held black belts in. Without breaking his concentration, he then meditated to discipline and purify his mind. And then, he made breakfast for his precious baby brother and honored grandfather. Biryou was still in high school, but he joined his brother in his evening training. He was a good kid. Ordinarily, Kaga Bishin would join Honored Grandfather for his morning exercise, but recently, you see, he had something more important to take care of.

Kaga Bishin had to follow Kagami Arata.

*****

Lights skimmed the top of his helmet as Kaga Bishin sped through a tunnel, bandana waving in the wind behind him. He wasn't angry, wasn't anything really, as he reflected on the perplexing situation. He had been in Shibuya seven years ago. He had received a mysterious belt. He had spent his life training in anticipation. And then, one day he had seen a man in blue armor and something felt all wrong.

Kagami Arata.

It was strange how they could be so close having the same name, but not quite. It was also strange how they could have the same belt. And how he felt such a pull towards the other man's partner, like they were bound by fate.

Kaga Bishin didn't want to jump to any conclusions, he was a cautious and level-headed man, but. But. So he followed Kagami, hoping to learn... _something_.

*****

"Oniisan," Biryou was saying. "Oniisan."

"What? Sorry, Biryou."

"Oniisan seems troubled lately." He pointed to the soup. "Even your cooking is showing your clouded heart."

Kaga Bishin smiled self-depreciatingly. "I'm sorry, Biryou," he apologized again. "It's just something I need to work out."

"Okay," Biryou said, not sounding very convinced. "I'm off to school! Thank you for the meal."

"Be careful!" Kaga Bishin returned, but his heart wasn't really in it. He hadn't meant to trouble his brother, but how was a man half-whole to go forth with confidence to add joy to the beautiful new age?

*****

Kaga Bishin could see why Kagami Arata had been chosen over him, despite his lack of skill in the martial and culinary arts. Even if a small part of him didn't want to acknowledge it.

Kagami had such a pure spark of life. An honest, straightforward nature. A heart that seemed able to have room to take everything and everyone in.

The riders needed someone to hold them together, however loosely, and Kaga Bishin could see clearly that Kagami was the only man for the job.

It occurred to him as he rode back home that he wasn't the only one adding joy and beauty to the new age. Kaga Bishin smiled a private smile to himself.

*****

In order to rid himself of all his excess emotion, so he could face the future transparently, he picked up his guitar and poured the entire experience into a five-minute-twenty-second power ballad. Kaga Bishin played the song for his little brother after dinner. And while Biryou was clapping, Honorable Grandfather slid open the shouji.

"Ah, I'm sorry Honorable Grandfather, have I disturbed you and your guests?"

"Quite the opposite," Honorable Grandfather returned in his gruff manner. "Producer Itou wishes to meet you."

Kaga Bishin's eyebrows went up. "Producer Itou of Sony Music? Surely my humble guitar is nothing special to him."

Honorable Grandfather did not leave room for argument, but as Kaga Bishin followed him to the large room for receiving guests, he was privately pleased. Perhaps there was another way to make his beautiful new age.

 

 

Omake: The chimes in the doorway of Bistro La Salle rung loudly as the doorway as Juka ran in, already reaching for something in her school bag. "Oniichan, Oniichan! You're not going to believe this!" She held out a CD single to her brother, and by extension Kagami and Hiyori who wanted to see what the fuss was about. "One of my friends at school was listening to it."

The cover read: Adding Joy to the Beautiful New Age - Kaga Bishin

Tendou and Kagami both looked flabbergasted before sharing a look. Kagami's mouth curled up into a smug smile, while Tendou's flattened into its usual line.  
He was no longer meeting Kagami's eyes as they filled with mirth.

"You know, this is much better than 'the guy who washes his face in the mirror in the morning'."

"Go back to work."


End file.
